Hate is Actually Love
by B-Breath
Summary: Chanyeol adalah musuh terbesar Byun Baekhyun si manja yang kerap menggoda adik perempuannya, sial ternyata permusuhan mereka membawa seutai jalan lain dalam sebuah ilusi tak nyata yang dirasa dengan tanda gejolak pada perut dan gemuruh pada hati. Bagaimana bisa akhirnya dua orang yang kerap melayangkan kata tajam hingga bogem pada wajah masing malah saling jatuh cinta?/CxB/Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

**Hate Is An Love**

_©B Breath Present's _

**C**hanyeol **X** **B**aekhyun

**C**han**B**aek **Y**aoi

**M**

**S**ho-ai, **B**x**B**, **Y**aoi

**R**omance, and Lil bit **h**umor maybe? I'm not sure lol

_Warning! : This is Yaoi contect, homophobic just go away. Just enjoying and leave a riview, sorry for typos and bad story but I've been tryin my best so please appreciate that. Do not copas and plagiat my story, that isn't good lol. _

.

.

.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, lelaki berumur genap 20 tahun yang bekerja sebagai kariawan disebuah toko peralatan mabel _IKEA_. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu Baekhyun baru saja pindah dari _Paris_ ke sebuah kompleks perumahan terpencil jauh dari pusat kota _Seoul_.

Dulunya Baekhyun adalah seorang anak manja yang selalu meminta kepada kedua orangtua, namun karena kondisi Ayah dan Ibunya yang kerap bertengkar membuat Baekhyun nekat hingga kabur dari Prancis ke Korea Selatan. Sekitar dua bulan Baekhyun berencana namun belum terlaksana, maka saat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun lengah padanya saat mereka tengah mengurus bisnis mereka, Baekhyun langsung segera meluncurkan aksinya. Semua akses yang bisa saja menghubungkan dengan dirinya ia putus, ia pergi tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun jejak akibat bantuan seorang temannya yang berasal dari Korea, namanya Kim Jongdae dan ia adalah mantan pemakai narkoba dan _hacker_ yang berbahaya. Ia pernah berhasil melacak _password_ berangkas _bank_ swasta terbesar di Turki, bagaimana bisa?

Berbekal kejelian dan kecerdasan otaknya. Jongdae atau yang kerap disapa Chen itu berhasil membobol brankas mereka. Maka dari itu Baekhyun kabur dari _Paris_ ke _Seoul_ dan tinggal bersamanya, karena hidupnya terjamin bersama Jongdae walau dari uang haram. Baekhyun peduli apa? Yang terpenting dia hidup enak, perut terisi dan pikiran tenang. Mungkin kalian bertanya dimana Baekhyun bisa berkenalan dengan Jongdae? Semua itu dimulai saat Baekhyun yang mulai nakal dengan membantu temannya untuk menjual paket-paket narkoba. Semua kenakalan Baekhyun bermula dari masa menengah atas dimana saat itu ia telah kehilangan perjaka bersama mantan kekasihnya bernama Stave. Seorang lelaki yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya yang berkewarganegaraan Selandia Baru. Mereka berkenalan melalui _facebook_ dan Stave mengajari Baekhyun berjudi serta merokok, untungnya anak itu anti alkohol. Ia akan muntah saat ia mulai minum.

Berkat itu Jongdae berniat menyelamatkan hidup Baekhyun yang suram, walau hidupnya tidak semewah Baekhyun namun setidaknya ia telah berhenti memakai narkoba saat Ibunya meninggal dua bulan yang lalu. Mulai saat itu Jongdae memulai hidup sehat dan membawa Baekhyun ke _Seoul_ sebulan setelahnya. Baekhyun awalanya merasa sangat bahagia dan ia bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya sejak tiga tahun terakhir bermain-main dengan kenakalan remaja.

Tapi semua ketenangan nyatanya hanya sementara, Baekhyun harus mengubur angannya sebab sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Jongdae ada seorang pria berbadan besar dengan tinggi melampaui pintu yang sangat menyebalkan. Menyebabkan Baekhyun harus mengoceh setiap hari mulai dari hal kecil yang mendasar hingga hal besar yang menjadi akar. Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Ia mengaku adalah seorang Pengacara kelas atas. Baekhyun menyebutnya Pengacara bukan semata-mata mengakui bahwa ia bekerja sebagai profesi tersebut, Pengacara yang ia tujukan pada Chanyeol ialah singkatan dari 'pengangguran banyak bicara'. Sebentuk kejudesan mulut Baekhyun yang lihai merangkai kata menyebalkan.

Bagaimana bisa ia percaya jika Chanyeol memiliki pekerjaan hebat sedangkan penampilannya saja tidak meyakinkan? Rambut kusut, kantung mata hitam, baju tidak diseterika. Untungnya ia tidak bau dan sedikit tampan—ya, menurut Baekhyun. Sedikit saja karena ia dengan segenap kepercayaan dirinya akan selalu menyebut bahwa ia jauh lebih tampan dari Park Chanyeol si 'Pengacara'.

Daripada menyebut Chanyeol tuan Pengacara Park yang terhormat ia malah lebih senang menyebut Chanyeol sebagai 'noir', pembunuh bayaran. Karena menurutnya Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti itu. Tidak ada tampang Pengacara cerdasnya sama sekali walau Jongdae juga pernah menjelaskan padanya bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah seorang Jubir yang jarang bekerja karena ia hanya menerima panggilan dari orang yang siap membayarnya dengan _US_ _Dollar_ yang bergepok-gepok oleh jasanya. Dalam artian, ia akan siap menerima orang tersebut sebagai kliennya jika ia dibayar mahal. Namun tetap saja, Byun Baekhyun percaya bahwa ia adalah si pengangguran banyak bicara. Kira-kira ketenangan sempurna yang didamba Baekhyun waktu itu hanya bertahan 3 jam saja kemudian berakhir dengan angan yang hancur berkeping-keping. Pasalnya saat itu Chanyeol sedang berlatih _drum_ dirumahnya, rumah Jongdae dan Chanyeol bersebelahan dimana kamar Baekhyun tepat berada disamping kamar Chanyeol. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa jengkelnya Baekhyun?

Sungguh. Baekhyun mendapatkan cacatan darah tinggi hasil dari serangkaian cek kesehatannya pasa satu minggu yang lalu. Ingin rasanya ia menendang lelaki itu hingga tersungkur dan wajah memar disana-sini, atau minimal penisnya patah. Ia belajar Hapkido sejak sekolah dasar dan berencana akan mempraktekkannya pada lelaki itu secara langsung nantinya. Akan Baekhyun buat bibirnya pecah suatu saat nanti. Lihat saja.

Selain itu mulut Park Chanyeol sangatlah pedas dan tajam. Tatapannya mengintinidasi dan sinis, belum pernah Baekhyun menyaksikan ia tersenyum tulus atau setidaknya bahagia selain karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun berteriak bagai _Ajuhmma_ yang terkena rampok perhiasannya.

Dan ada dua hal yang Chanyeol benci dari Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu kerap berlaku sok jantan dan senang menggoda adik perempuannya, Haru. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak masalah jika saja Baekhyun itu tampan dan baik hati, tapi masalahnya disini Baekhyun bahkan cantik dan bermulut lebih judes dari pada Ibunya. Maka dari itu Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun '_uke_' yang dimana membuat tensi Baekhyun naik seketika.

Seperti saat ini, awalnya Chanyeol berniat mengantarkan _Kimchi_ bikinan Ibunya kerumah Jongdae—Mereka tetangga, maka dari itu Baekhyun benci tinggal disini terlebih saat lelaki tinggi itu muncul didepan pintu dengan senyum setannya.

"_Fuck, fuckkk... Yeahhh_"

**Bughh**.

Bantal sofa melayang dari arah selatan dan tepat mengenai dada Baekhyun yang tengah fokus menonton dengan _euphoria_ sendirinya.

"_HEY, WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?"_

"KAU BERTERIAK BAGAI BINTANG PORNO BODOH!"

Jongdae menyahuti tak kalah nyaringnya. Disisi lain Chanyeol sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka dan menyayangkan teriakan seksi Baekhyun yang merupakan desahan kotor yang menyebabkan otak Chanyeol tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Ingatkan Chanyeol untuk mencuci otaknya sehabis ini.

"Ini seru, sialan!"

"Kau tidak harus mendesah, sialan. Kau ingin aku perkosa?!"

"Aku bukan _gay_, diamlah Chen!"

"Baiklah. Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau dibobol oleh seorang pria?!"

Baiklah. Pertengkaran itu terjadi dua menit yang lalu akibat Byun Baekhyun yang sibuk berteriak ria karena sedang menyaksikan pergemulan panas dua petarung tinju di stasiun TV Amerika. Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung terdiam, ia kembali beralih pada acara menontonnya kembali sambil membayangkan menyentuh _ABS_ pria didalam TV.

"_He's so hot_, eunmm..." Baekhyun meraba paha dalamnya sendiri karena melihat otot kekar dari salah satu petinju berkulit putih, membuat temannya—Kim Jongdae menatapnya congkak. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sama sekali belum disadari kehadirannya memilih membuka suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Apa kau _gay_?"

Kedua orang yang tengah duduk didepan TV tersebut sontak langsung menolehkan kepala mereka saat sebuah suara berat terdengar. Di daun pintu terdapat sosok jangkung seorang pria yang memandang mereka datar dengan semangkuk makanan pada kedua tangannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol yang paling Byun Baekhyun benci.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Oh, apa yang kau bawa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menumpang sarapan disini, tapi karena ada _uke_ cantik ini selera makanku langsung hilang." Chanyeol hampir saja menggapai gagang pintu jika saja Baekhyun tidak melempar kepalanya dengan sepatu _Converse_ yang tadi ia pakai hingga menyebabkan _Kimchi_ yang Chanyeol bawa jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan gelak tawa menggelegar Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memerah karena menahan marah dan malu disaat bersamaan. Telinga lebar lelaki itu bahkan telah memerah mambuat Baekhyun terpingkal-pingkal dan mengatainya _Dakochan_. Dengan emosi diubun-ubun, Chanyeol mengambil beberapa potong besar _Kimchi_ yang masih berada pada mangkuk besar yang tadi ia bawa dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa jahat di sofa dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terbuka lebar. Dan—

"HUAHAHAHA—_PFFUAKKHHH_"

Lima lembar batang _Kimchi_ berpindah tempat pada mulut besar Baekhyun menyebabkannya tersedak-sedak. Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mentertawainya hingga keluar air mata, Baekhyun dengan mati-matian menahan rasa asam dan pedas pada tenggorokan dan mengunyah _Kimchi_ dimulutnya dengan cepat sambil memikirkan balasan yang akan ia layangkan pada Si Park pengacara.

Jongdae datang dari dapur dengan gelas air putih dan langsung disambar oleh Baekhyun, ia meminum air digelas dengan tergesa hingga membuat kedua pipinya mengembung. Mata Baekhyun bergerak ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol yang masih mentertawakannya. Dengan kesal Baekhyun berdekat dan—

_PPPHHHRRTTTT_

—Menyemburkan air didalam mulutnya pada wajah menyebalkan itu. Chanyeol yang merasa disembur merasa wajahnya menghangat dan sontak menghentikan tawanya, mematung saat matanya terbuka dan menyadari Baekhyun berada tepat didepan wajahnya dengan seringai menjengkelkan. Wajah Chanyeol memerah hingga telinga, pria itu segera berlari dengan terbirit-birit menuju halaman depan, mengambil selang panjang yang biasa digunakan untuk menyiram tanaman atau memandikan anjing hingga mencuci kendaraan.

Memutar keran dan lantas membasuh keseluruhan wajahnya dengan gerakan cepat. Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga berguling dirumput terlebih saat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandangnya dengan wajah bengis serta mata merah.

"Kau seperti _monster_, huaa!" Baekhyun mengejek dengan diiringi gerakan menyerupai _monster_ seperti yang persis dilakukan anak balita. Chanyeol menyeringai, ingin melayangkan sumpah serapah saat sang adik memotong upacannya dengan memberinya sebuah handuk dan juga seketika membuat Baekhyun menghentikan tingkah konyolnya.

"Selamat pagi, Haru!" Ia menyapa dengan semangat menggebu dan wajah sumringah dipaksakan membuat Chanyeol urung menerima uluran tangan adiknya yang menyodorkan handuk.

"Oh, selamat pagi juga, Baekhyunee _oppa_." Sahutnya tambah membuat Chanyeol kesal karena sang adik membalas sapaan menggelikan Byun Baekhyun. "Masuk sana." Suruh Chanyeol dan segera dipatuhi oleh Haru. Seusai kepergian gadis berumur 14 tahun itu, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang Haru serahkan. Baekhyun memicing.

"Senang sekali membuatku kesal, eoh?"

"Kau terlihat seperti _Lesbian_ _pedofil_, Byun."

Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam rumah menjadi terhenti. Matanya melotot, bibirnya terbuka, tangannya mengepal. Dengan asap membara keluar dari telinga ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol menyalang.

"Apa yang kau katakan, keparat?!"

"_Lesbian_ _pedofil_. Kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

"Tentu saja kau salah, brengsek! Aku laki-laki! Laki-laki sejati yang bahkan punya 6 _pack_ dan otot yang besar!"

Chanyeol hampir saja meledakkan tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan karena mendengar ucapan konyol Baekhyun. "Apa kau bilang? Lelaki? Sejati? 6 _pack_ dan otot? _Pffthhh_—"

Baekhyun mengrenyitkan alisnya, sebentuk keheranan akan reaksi Chanyeol. "Kenapa?"

"Jadi kau punya burung?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lelaki sejati tidak harus mendengar pernyataan ulang. Lelaki sejati pasti mengerti maksud ucapanku."

Baekhyun malah semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku harus pergi bekerja, meladenimu hanya akan membuang waktu berhargaku, _bye_ Park pengangguran banyak bicara!"

"Kau tidak akan aku pandang sebagai lelaki jika kau tidak menunjukkan bukti bahwa kau adalah lelaki."

Berhasil. Chanyeol membatin saat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin berbalik.

"Apa kau ingin melihat penisku, Park? Modus penipuan _gay_ jenis apa ini?"

Sekarang telak. Chanyeol membola mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc

An :

Riview beb. Wkwk.

Gong xi fa chai!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! : BOYXBOY, bahasa kasar, vulgar, tidak sesuai untuk yang lembut lemah gemulai ulala ulala baby**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun oleh suara berisik tetangganya yang sedang mengebor dinding. Si brengsek itu, yang selalu membuat darahnya naik itu, sepertinya mengajaknya menyapa ring tinju atau adu kekuatan dengkul kaki karena membuatnya terbangun di pagi minggu yang menjadi agenda resmi jadwal hibernasinya.

Dengan menggulung lengan kaosnya yang compang-camping, tidak menurunkan celana boxernya yang tersingkap apa barangkali menyisir rambut yang bentuknya sudah seperti jerami. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan berlari menuju rumah Chanyeol. "_Holy shit, whos the fucking glowing stupid people is that_!"

Dan saat mendengar suara musik metal dari dalam sana, Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustrasi dan menyiapkan pita suaranya.

"Semoga Haru tidak di rumah."

"HEI HIU AMAZON! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Dia mengetuk pintu dengan pistol air milik Jongdae yang dia temukan di balik pintu, mendobrak-dobrak pintu dengan tubuhnya hingga suaranya menyaingi suara bor listrik Chanyeol.

""Hei, Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Eunbi, tetangganya di depan rumah dan mengacungkan pistol air padanya.

"Sedang menghentikan seseorang yang merakit bom bunuh diri!" Balasnya asal. Eunbi membolakan matanya. "Apa Park Chanyeol bosan hidup?! Astaga, kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya saja?!"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh dan berkacak pinggang padanya. "Lalu pikirmu rumahku tidak akan kena?! Otak udang!"

Eunbi memutar bola mata. "Itu rumah si _square human_, demi kerang ajaib di antartika, kau bisa mengungsi di rumahku jika itu terjadi." Ia menyilangkan tangan dan menyeringai. Baekhyun memutar mata. "_I'm done with this shit._"

Dia mulai mengetuk pintu lagi, kali ini dengan tangannya yang ternyata bisa menghasilkan suara lebih kencang dari dobrakan tadi. Eunbi menatapnya tercengang.

"Hey, aku serius. Asal kau membiarkanku menjadi _seme_-mu. Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau, hanya saja ganjarannya pantatmu itu" Baekhyun ingin melemparnya dengan batu bata namun gadis gila itu malah tertawa keras dan berlari memasuki rumah. Setelah berteriak. "_Oh_ iya, Baek! Pantatmu terjiplak jelas karena celana basahmu itu, apa kau habis mimpi basah?!"

Baekhyun membolakan matanya dan memegang pantatnya. Pintu di depannya terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol yang membola disuguhkan sebuah pantat bulat basah yang menjeplak dari balik boxer tipis. Ia menelan ludah hingga suaranya terdengar keras. Baekhyun berbalik dan berteriak padanya.

"Hey, keparat! Apa yang sedang kau lihat, hah!?"

"Tunggu... Ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau kemari dan menyingkap pantatmu di depan pintuku dengan gaya seperti orang habis terhempas puting beliung?" tanya Chanyeol.

_Crott_

Satu semprotan air mendarat di wajah Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu berekspresi sangat jelek. Baekhyun tertawa lebar melihatnya. "Kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku kemari dengan keadaan seperti tunawisma mengetuk pintu rumahmu berkali-kali? Apa kau tidak berpikir betapa bodohnya kau untuk seukuran Pengacara mahal sedangkan kau bahkan membuat kebisingan hingga radius 300 km yang membuatmu terlihat seperti orang ter bodoh di dunia?!"

Chanyeol mengrenyit menatapnya. "_Hey, hey, hey_. Apa yang kau bicarakan, bocah tengik? Kenapa kau marah-marah di pagi hari yang cerah ini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan suara berisik bagai mengebor sumur 700 kaki?!"

Chanyeol terkadang tidak paham. Bagaimana bisa anak itu melebihkan sesuatu hingga terdengar sangat tolol. Ia hanya menyukai ketololan Baekhyun hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia juga tidak lebih tolol dari anak itu.

Karena memang umumnya hanya orang tolol yang menyukai orang tolol karena mereka tolol. _Heol_

"Aku sedang mengebor dinding hatiku untuk kau tempati."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku belum makan. Apa kau ada makanan sisa?"

"Tentu, bekas anjingku."

"Bisakah kau serius sedikit?!" Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. "Kau bahkan lebih konyol dari aku, tuan!"

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya dengan tangannya yang masih memegang lem tembak. Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. "Jadi, bisakah kau setidaknya pura-pura mati satu hari untuk membuat hariku menjadi tenang?!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa bukan kau saja yang pura-pura mati?"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa bodohnya tangan-tanganmu yang menghasilkan suara berisik itu?"

"Baekhyun, sayang. Dengar. Tanganku yang indah ini menghasilkan uang, tangan ini adalah keberuntungan. Kecuali jika aku menyentuh tubuhmu, seketika aku akan langsung mendapatkan mimpi buruk di kejar the counjuring."

"Oh, jesus christ. My lord. Kenapa pria sejenis siamang ini bisa menjadi tetanggaku."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau yang menjadi tetanggaku? Seharusnya kau pindah ke antartika, atau ke pluto. Bertemu saudara-saudaramu."

Baekhyun menginjak kakinya hingga Chanyeol berteriak "_AAARHHH!_" hingga mengakibatkan burung-burung berterbangan dan Jongdae jatuh dari ranjangnya.

...

Chanyeol memutar-mutar koin yang ada di mejanya. Matanya menatap tajam para saksi dari lawan kliennya.

"Saya melihat Nyonya Kim di restoran saat itu, dia mengenakan jas hujan merah dan berlari ke luar restoran setelah tembakan terdengar."

Chanyeol memerhatikan wajahnya dan beralih pada kliennya yang memasang wajah angkuh. Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Selagi saksi 1 hingga 2 menjelaskan kejadian yang ia lihat di Tempat Kejadian Perkara, Chanyeol menyimpulkan beberapa poin yang bisa menjadi _boomerang_ atas pernyataan yang tidak _resonate_.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan dua pria yang terlihat di _cctv_ setelah kekacauan terjadi? Bukankah itu salah satu dari kalian?"

"Itu bukan kami tuan, mungkin dia hanya pelanggan yang menyelamatkan diri sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih buruk."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "tapi Tuan Yoon, sesaat setelah penembakan terjadi, seluruh dari pengunjung hingga pelayan dan kepala restoran di sandera. Bagaimana bisa jika pelanggan di sana yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam tanpa masker dengan tangan berlumur darah segar bisa di sebut sebagai pelanggan yang menyelamatkan diri?"

...

"Apakah harganya tidak bisa lebih kurang?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, untuk ke sekian kali pada lelaki muda di depannya. Ia bahkan telah mengeluarkan jurus bosannya pada lelaki itu, tapi dia masih tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk mengekorinya demi mendapatkan satu set tali tambang.

"Tidak bisa, _boy_. Pergilah dan bawalah uang lebih banyak." Lihatlah, betapa brengseknya si Byun ini.

"Tapi aku tidak mempunyai uang lebih, pak. Aku harus membeli bunga juga."

"Sudah kukatakan, berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan pak, aku bukan ayahmu. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat wajah _baby_ _face_ cantikku ini?"

"Kau bahkan lebih terlihat seperti nenekku," gumam bocah itu pelan. "_Hey_, apa kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak penting."

Lelaki itu memutar mata dan mencibir. "_Hey_, apakah kau baru saja memutar mata padaku?"

Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti neneknya.

"Aku punya nama, jangan panggil aku Hey. Aku Mark. Bukankah namaku keren?"

Baekhyun menaikkan satu sudurt bibir atasnya dan mendengus. "Namamu seperti cangkang kerang."

Mark memutar mata dan Baekhyun menampar sisi kepalanya hingga bocah itu mengaduh.

"Kenapa kau menampar kepala cerdasku?! Kau bisa membuatku geger otak." Melihat bocah tengik ini mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang selalu ingin ia kubu hidup-hidup.

"Dan untuk apa kau membeli bunga?" Mark memutar matanya dan mencibir. "Tentu saja untuk kekasihku, jangan konyol." Baekhyun menganga tak percaya.

"Berapa umurmu heh, bocah?"

"Jangan sebut aku bocah, namaku Mark."

"Aku bahkan tidak terdengar peduli saat aku tahu namamu, yang hanya aku pedulikan adalah kau yang keluar dari toko ini dan pergi belajar."

"Buang air kecil saja belum lurus, malah pacaran."

Mark mengusap wajahnya. Terlalu lelah menghadapi manusia sejenis Baekhyun yang ia rasa lulusan satwa liar. Mungkin jurusan itu ada? _Just in Mark thing. _

"_Ohh_, ayolah... Bisakah aku mendapatkannya dengan 54.000 won? Kumohon, kumohon."

"Hei, bocah. Jika kau berkeinginan untuk menggantung dirimu, aku bisa memberikan saran untuk menyentrum dirimu dengan kabel bertegangan tinggi, atau melemparkan tubuhmu dari atas terbing karang. Aku akan dengan sangat senang hati berjasa untuk mengurangi populasi manusia agar tidak menjadi kelunjakan angka penduduk."

Anak itu menganga lebar. Merasa berkecil hati dengan ucapan Baekhyun meski ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu sedikit tidak waras dan dia hanya bercanda, tentu saja.

"Kalau kau tidak memberikanku satu set dengan harga segitu, aku akan membeli bir dengan 54.000 ini, dan membuat anak. Untuk menambah populasi manusia."

Bocah itu berjalan ke luar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melotot ke arahnya, sebelum sesosok gadis manis datang ke dalam toko.

"Baekhyunne oppa, aku membutuhkan beberapa lem dan satu kotak kecil paku 2 inci."

"Baik, Haru!" Ia bergerak dengan semangat tinggi. Menyerahkan sebuah kotak sedang yang telah di kemas dengan tulisan IKEA padanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Ini, Haru. Gratis, untukmu." Ia tersenyum lima jari sebelum sang boss meneriakinya dari dalam. Baekhyun menyengir dan berteriak. "Bercanda, tuan!"

Haru tertawa melihatnya. "Tapi, oppa. Ini bukan untukku. Tapi Chanyeol oppa, dia yang menyuruhku membelinya."

Ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah saat mendengar nama sialan itu. Dengan memasang wajah jengkel, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Haru.

"Semuanya 25.000 won."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

An : GARING BAT DAH AH WKWKW

BTW, SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE BUT I ACTUALLY UPDATE.

Thanks yang udah fav, follow dan riview. Lopyuuu mwah


End file.
